


outbound love

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really can't explain some things to a Butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outbound love

The first thing Holly says when the display finally fixes itself is an irritated "d'arvit", to Juliet's amusement. "I wouldn't put it past Artemis to have a more updated piece of junk in his stolen collection; will you  _please_ upgrade your hardware so I can talk to you without this thing fritzing out every ten minutes?" 

"It's not as bad as that," Juliet smiles into the webcam. "This laptop is top-grade; it isn't even out for public purchase yet."

From behind her holo, Holly rolls her eyes and brings up a 3D blueprint of the Haven museum for Juliet to look at. "Those things don't belong on shelves, they belong under spotlights at our museum of antiquities." She minimises the blueprint and leans closer to the screen. "You didn't just call me to say hello, did you?" 

The human girl frowns, resting her chin on her hands. "I did. That's what trans-locational girlfriends are supposed to do. I'm not like you; I can't just fly to Stonehenge whenever I want and take the next shuttle down to Haven."

Holly wonders if she ought to point out that theoretically it's very possible, what with Artemis' jet and the ease at which Juliet can threaten Artemis into submission, but she gets the point. "Juliet, I spend my days saving the world from death and destruction and Opal Koboi. You can't just call me on a private line whenever. Not that I don't like having you interrupt listless boredom, but - " She pinches her nose, sighing - some things you just can't get through to a Butler. "Look, I'll arrange a trip up to the surface soon." 

Juliet claps her hands in delight. "Good! We can go Koboi-hunting at the same time; I'll ring up Artemis and my brother." 

 _You_ really  _can't explain some things to a Butler,_ Holly thinks. "No _,_ Juliet. We are _absolutely_   _not_ going Koboi-hunting with Artemis and Butler _anytime_  unless it's on LEP terms." She hears Foaly yelling for her from the next room, and sighs. "Look, duty calls. I'll find a time to call you again." 

"Remember to put that trip to the surface in your calendar," Juliet says. "Have fun!"

She ends the call and hears Mulch making kissy noises behind her. A quick slap by the head as she walks past is enough to stop him for the moment, although there's still a huge grin on his mouth as she exits the room. She can't hide her smile as she heads to Foaly's office, though. 

Some things you can't get through to a Butler, but by gods she's lucky to have one in her life. 


End file.
